


Excerpts of Sin

by doodles-foodles (Forianna)



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Eating out, First Time, Ghost Tongue, Hurt, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Other, Roleplay, Sans - Freeform, Self Insert, Smoking, bone touching, borderline dubcon if you squint but not really???, dfab, ghost dong, science sans, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forianna/pseuds/doodles-foodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple chapters. All written by myself (ddodles-foodes/forianna) and tumblr user unsansitary. Will specify who is who at the beginning of each chapter. They are all made of sin. Enjoy <3</p><p>DISCLAIMER: These were written in skype between two giggle fuckin' dorks, please excuse any mistakes, this was all for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walked In and Didn't Expect to See that Shit

**Author's Note:**

> doodles-foodles was Sans. unsansitary was themselves. First time, and a certain skel gets caught watching human porn. More porn ensues.

What the fuck. What the actual fuck was he looking at?

 

Was she bent over backward? That seemed a tad excessive....now the male human had the female stood on her head, her neck taking the full brunt of his "lovin". All he could think about was her poor spine and how bad that must've hurt in the morning. But the woman was moaning like animal and begging for more. So...she must be enjoying it right?

 

Now she was on top and bouncing like a mad-woman. He had to admit, watching those bubbly tits bounce in rhythm with her downward thrusts was mesmerizing.

 

How was he going to breach this topic with Raiyna, exactly? Sans knew he had to be delicate about it. Even for him, this was over the top. In a good way, he supposed as that perky, thick blonde began toying with her nipples. If this was what humans liked then he could get behind it one hundred and ten percent.

 

He'd studied the human male's penis closely, trying to focus on each detail. One thing he'd found was that they were all so different from video to video. Some were thick, some were short, some were long, and some made him wonder just how the human female body could be that...full.

 

He also found out the importance of having a tongue. It hadn't really occurred to him that you could pleasure your partner with your mouth at all; any past experiences had been pretty short, sweet, and straight to the point.

 

Raiyna was different though. Raiyna was not only human but she was important. Sans wanted to be sure everything went just right the first time he formally invited her to come to bed.

 

The monster could tell if the woman gained any pleasure. That seemed to be a theme in human porn that bothered him. Before it was clear if the woman had cum or not, the man was pounding away like an animal, muttering under his breath, before pulling out to blow his load all over the blonde's well endowed chest. She acted as though she enjoyed it, but Sans truly thought she was "acting".

 

He sighed with frustration. Not a single video had shown him how to bring a human female to orgasm yet. "What a pain...", he muttered to himself as he clicked to the next video in the suggestions box, the cheesy music and slow panning shots starting up.

 

The walk back to Snowdin from Ol' Gerson's shop was quite a long one, Raiyna noted, as she finally could see the tiny specks of snow fluttering to the ground just past one of Sans's sentry stations. There was still a good half a mile back to the skeleton brothers' house, but making it this far let a sigh of relief puff past her dry lips. She contemplated opening one of the Sea Teas and gulping it down, but they were necessary for tonight's dinner.

 

After moving in with Papyrus and Sans, she decided to...spice things up a bit, and take over the cooking for the household during the weekdays. Of course, Papyrus would be allowed to cook whatever his precious little soul desired over the weekends, but she usually just ate about a quarter of what was put on her plate and had her real dinner of leftovers once he went to bed. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his cooking usually ended up giving her a stomach ache and several half hours in locked up in the bathroom.

 

Come to think of it, how did Sans stomach his brother's cooking, anyway? Well, maybe not stomach it, perhaps... He mentioned once before that Papyrus's cooking had gotten better, and that maybe in a year's time it'd finally be edible. Did skeletons even have taste buds? She shook her head, clearing her mind of the monster logic, and peeked over the counter of Sans's sentry station.

 

There was a small sitting stool, and on the ground she could see the corners of what looked to be disheveled blankets poking out from underneath the counter. A small bark of laughter and she tutted at the skeleton. Lazy as ever, are we? That was fine. It was endearing, to say the least. Truth be told, she wasn't much different back when she lived on the surface. Always finding ways to take breaks during work so she wouldn't have to care as much. Ah, but that's a story for another time.

 

Her reminiscing was interrupted when a gust of cold, winter wind whipped around her body, twirling long strands of ginger hair into the damp air of The Waterfalls. She shivered just a bit, and huddled into her thick and cozy turtleneck, rubbing her cheeks a few times with the arms of her sweater. "Better get home before it gets late... It seems like there's gonna be some strong winds tonight."

 

Doing just that, she set off at a brisk jog into the snowy wonderland, holding the bags of groceries tightly so her frozen fingers didn't accidentally drop them. A short walk, and she saw the Christmas lights in the distance, hurrying onto the porch and opening the door with one swift movement. Always keep your keys out and ready before you reach the door, she taught herself. Kept you from fumbling so much at the door knob.

 

"Sans, I'm home!" she called out, knocking her shoes onto the rug before slipping out of them. She walked into the kitchen to set down the bags while waiting for an answer, but when she heard none, her brows knitted. "Sans?"

 

She stood at the base of the stairs, peering up towards his room. She could hear something faintly, like a TV or something, and figured he must be in his room watching something on MonsterTube. She rolled her eyes and hopped up the stairs, striding over to his bedroom door and casually letting herself inside. "Sans, did you hear-...me...?" The sound of wet, skin-on-skin contact filled her ears and her pale face immediately flushed a deep shade of crimson.

Sans looked up, and had valiantly tried to close his tabs, but the damn video made his connection lag and it seemed to get stuck in a endless loop of grunts and moans and wet slapping and oh my fucking--"Uh..." Sans could feel his sins crawling up his back. "I, uh...I can explain, uh....ahh..."

 

The skeleton might has well have thrown his monitor across the room. He practically tore the audio cord from the the speakers (no damage done, thankfully), and slammed the monitor onto it's face (a little damage done, but he knew Alphys could fix it right up). The monster leaned on one elbow in front of the offending inanimate object, a uneasy grin growing bigger by the second, massive beads of sweat seeming to appear and roll down his skull.

 

"So, uhh ahaa, what's, uh-- what's cookin', good lookin'?"

 

He could feel his right leg bouncing with nervous energy. Oh God, that was a look of horror, wasn't it? Oh shit, shit shit shit shit, how had he managed to fuck this up all in one minute? Maybe Raiyna hadn't seen enough to know what it was, he hoped to himself.

 

When she turned as a red as a tomato, Sans knew he wasn't so lucky. He could feel his grin growing painfully wide.

 

"Ha ha...haaaa, yeah, what is UP with that, right?", Sans motioned uselessly over his shoulder. She still stood in shocked silence. He laughed nervously again. "Looked like he had a bone to pick with her, am I right? I mean-- ha ha ha-- Ohhh, fuck me..."

 

Her brain, still trying to process all of what just happened, all of what she had just walked in on, finally froze mid-thought as she heard him try to make a pun in this absolute disaster of a situation. The corner of her mouth tugged into, believe it or not, a smile, and her chest started heaving as small, breathy laughters filled her throat.

 

"H-hah... Hahaha, holy shit, Sans. Were you just watching porn?" She lifted an accusing finger at him and covered her flushed face with her other hand, practically burrowing into the soft fabric. The ruse wouldn't last long, she thought, so maybe she could just be consumed entirely by the sweater and he would never see her again.

 

She just walked in on Sans watching porn. How the fuck was there even human porn down here in the Underground? That made no sense. And the fact that he hadn't even heard her calling his name... He must have been really into it. Did he even... No, with a flick of her gaze, she checked and saw that his clothes were, in fact, intact despite his frantic cover-up sequence just then. So then, what was he doing?

 

"D-did you, uh... Did you like what you saw?" The only way to get past this ordeal with as little awkwardness as possible would be to act like it didn't phase her at all, she thought. It was natural. Growing boys, both human and monster, loved to watch them some good ol' porn. Those were the facts. R-right...?

 

Sans was still as the dead (no pun intended, being a skeleton and all), before awkwardly stuffing his fists into his hoodie pockets. His cheekbones were colored lightly blue, those bright white pinpricks focusing on anywhere but your face. Good lord he regretted his healthy curiosity.

 

"I mean...maybe...?", Sans shrugged, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The silence swelled between you both until it got uncomfortable. The monster couldn't take it anymore, deciding to fling caution to the wind and go with his gut.

 

"Look, I, uh--" Sans scratched the back of his head, his faux blush deepening. "I might have been studying...cause, y'know, humans are pretty much mythical creatures down here. I was just...learning in case we...in case we ever...uh..."

 

The silence hung thick between them, almost palpable as she could feel her throat tightening. It was hard to breathe regularly, and her heart was pounding away in her ears making everything seem muffled. She noticed his eyes were trying desperately to look away from her, which was kind of cute in its own right...probably.

 

When he spoke again, and it wasn't a squeak of embarrassment, but more a low rumbling in his chest, her eyes couldn't keep focus and he sort of molded into this incoherent blue and white blob in front of her. "Learning in case we," what, she thought? What is it? What did he want to say? In case we, us monsters, ever had the chance to fornicate with another human. Definitely not with her, no no no.

 

"What...was it you were watching?" The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about not saying them. She was curious as hell, sure, but he was obviously flustered beyond words and right now she should have been focusing on filing the topic away in a mental folder of "never touch this subject again" and move on with making dinner. She let out a shaky breath, and shifted the weight on her feet. "I-I mean, uh... Wait, no. That isn't what I wanted to ask... I, um... In case...what?" Her head was spinning. This was too much to process.

 

Sans rubbed at the base of his skull. He knew if he had a stomach, it'd be full of butterflies. As it stood, it just felt like there was an angry froggit bouncing off the insures of his chest cavity.

 

Finally the monster let out a frustrated sigh and forced himself to find Raiyna's eyes.

 

"I was learning incase we ever...in case I ever got lucky enough...that'd you'd wanna, ya'know."

 

He looked away for a second, hoping you fill in the blanks. When he returned his eyes to yours, you were still clearly waiting for his answer.

 

"Stay the night. Here. In...ahh...in my room, with, uh...with me. All night. Just us."

 

Her knees felt weak at the low grumble of his voice resonating through the mostly empty bedroom. He looked at her, dead in the eyes when he spoke those words, and a whole new set of questions started reeling through her brain. Stay...here? Wait, hold on, what?

 

"Sans, do you... Are you hitting on me?" The question was sort of accusing, but she couldn't exactly hide the fact that she was ecstatic to hear him say that, or even insinuate it. When he didn't look away, but just stared at her with a stony confidence, she felt her stomach drop and a warmth pool in her center.

 

"N-no way, you're just... Haha, you're just all riled up. From those videos. That's, um...," her feet shuffled awkwardly and she instinctively looked to the ground, her face beet red. "I can let you, uh...get back to that. If you want, I mean. I'll just go cook dinner, because it's still down there, in the kitchen..."

 

Sans crossed the distance to her in four large strides, his determination growing. God, her bashfulness was the cutest damn thing.

 

The skeleton gently slipped a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. It kept reoccurring how idd human lips were, but damn what he wouldn't give for a set at this moment.

 

"Hey," Sans said softly, his eyes searching hers. "Dinner can wait, babe."

 

He could feel his grin turning predatory. Lord he hoped he wasn't frightening her, that was the absolute last thing he wanted. He could feel his joints of his knuckles beginning to itch. His magic was trying to force the situation, break free of his reins. Sans refuses to let his power get the better of him.

 

"I don't know what qualifies as coming on too strong in the human world. I, uh...don't think those videos were entirely accurate, haha."

 

The skeleton reached up and toyed with a few errant strands of fiery hair, tucking them carefully behind her ear. "But I'm dead serious,  Raiyna. I've, uh...just been kinda trying to find a way to, ehh...ask you, I suppose."

 

When she felt the open air in front of her suddenly become occupied, she lifted her gaze up to meet two tiny white pupils just before a slender, bony phalange tipped her chin. Her lips trembled with her growing embarrassment, but seeing him so close, feeling his breathing press against her cheeks and seeing the faintest glow of yellow-turquoise in his left eye sent a shock down to her core. She wasn't quite sure when it started happening, but every piece of him made her crazy, and it had been like this for a while.

 

Her fingers tugged idly at the hem of her sweater, and she let out a shaky breath as she peered into his dark sockets, hoping to take some of their courage and use it for herself. "You're not, um...," she snorted a bit to herself in preparation for her next words, one of her fingers lightly trailing up to his jacket and grabbing at the zipper. "Telling me a fibula are you?"

 

"Oh my God," Sans whispered before bursting into laughter;  warm, genuine, thundering through him and leaving him so full of joy. When he was able to compose himself he couldn't stand the remaining distance between you and him.

 

"I think I love you, babe" he said happily, a few chuckles still rumbling through his chest as he leaned down and chastely pressed his teeth to her lips. He repeated the action at her cheeks, each time pulling away enough to catch a glimpse of any hint of disapproval.

 

"I'm not being humerus, if that's what you're asking," he finally replied, his voice husky and ghosting over her ear. He lingered there and latched on gently with his teeth, giving a few experimental tugs and marveling at the way she shivered.

 

When he laughed, she laughed too. It was infectious, and this wasn't the only time. Bit by bit, she had even trying to match his humor, even though before she came to the Underground jokes like these would have absolutely made her cringe. It was nice though, telling a joke and having someone genuinely laugh at how funny you were. She really liked his reactions.

 

But when he kissed her, it was all over. She stopped laughing abruptly, and her breath hitched. Her face shone bright red as blood continued to rush to her skull. The warmth between her legs started to become unbearable. His change in voice sent shivers down her spine. A tiny moan escaped her lips and she buckled forward, grabbing onto his jacket sleeves with a vice grip. "S-so I didn't tickle your funnybone...?" She tried her best to breathe the words out, finding it increasingly harder to keep her composure once his teeth sank gently into her skin. She was a throbbing mess now, pressing her thighs together with vigor.

 

"Really, Sans... What...what were you watching...that's got you like this?"

 

"Those videos got nothin' to do with it, babe," Sans rumbled, moving his attention down to her neck. The sounds lipping past her lips were more than tempting. He pressed closer to her now, hands trailing down her sides and carefully clamping down on the curve of her hips.

 

"Can't say there's much common knowledge when it comes to making you-- er, humans, I mean...feel good." Sans squeezed a little tighter,  his teeth traveling to clamp down at the crook of your neck. You gasped and feeling your muscles shift under his teeth made him growl. He could feel his eye socket beginning to burn. It was getting harder to hold himself back, and god every time you moved and whimpered and moaned he wanted to throw her on his bed and do some practical learning of his own.

 

"You drive me crazy," he rumbled, his hips shifting forward to lightly match and dump into hers. "You make me wanna stop thinking and just...be for a while, know what I mean?"

 

Those words fell on her pounding ears with such fervent desire that she nearly collapsed on the spot. Never mind the slow, tantalizing movements of his hands, fingers and teeth on her skin - his words alone were enough to make her melt into a pile of blushing goop right then and there. She gasped tightly, swallowing the musky scent of his jacket as she burrowed her face into the fuzzy material, and started to slowly roll her hips against him.

 

"I-I've loved you for so long... I'm not sure when it started, but at some point, a part of me wanted to just...cradle you in my arms. To hold you, to be with you forever. I was afraid... Scared that you weren't interested in humans in that sense." She struggled to keep her words from tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall, clutching his back for support and shaking into his light and pleasing touches.

 

There was a warmth, one that was burning closer to the side of her face, and was a different sensation than just her blushing. She peeked between the folds of his jacket up towards the source of the heat, and saw the glowing blue orb at his left eye. She'd seen it in the past, very briefly, but never knew exactly what it was. It was so...hot. Like a flame, almost. The sight of it made her shudder with anticipation.

 

"We're different from monsters, that much is certain," she surmised, the sight of the blue flame making her retrace back to his previous words. "But, I think...I'd rather just let you figure it out yourself. I want to see what you think I would like." Sheepishly, she looked back towards the ground and mumbled. "I like surprises..."

 

He took that as an invitation to slip his hands under the hem of her sweater, the wooly fabric hiding a beautiful expanse of soft, creamy skin from his hungry gaze. He let the tips of his fingers dig into the her flesh groaning and pulling their hips together, The slow bump and grind they had built up was slowly driving him to his snapping point.

 

When those last words, spoken with a teasing lilt, reached him and finally processed through his lust addled mind, he gave in. He felt the fire consume him, his instincts taking over and manifesting in his magic. There was some thick and throbbing in his pants, and his mouth was suddenly so full of something he was almost startled. When he opened his mouth, however, he found he had control over the fullness and that when it slid over her skin he was filled with her taste.

 

The heat she felt earlier was now a blazing wildfire that consumed nearly both of them. She gasped, alarmed at first, and floated back just a bit before her hips were crashed back into his. Instead of feeling the protruding bone of his pelvis this time, though, something else was there...not equally as hard, but equally as pleasurable. Maybe more. She sighed into his neck and tugged at his jacket, wanting desperately to have it off of him so she could feel more of his cool body on her skin, to help alleviate the fire burning between them.

 

"S-Sans...?" She tilted her head up and saw that his sockets were dark, and only that yellow-blue flame was burning in the left hole. Feeling his pointy phalanges press and mold into her fleshy skin made her shiver, and she whimpered in approval. When a smooth, ethereal feeling touched her neck, leaving a slimy residue that chilled her to the bone, she bit her lip to suppress an even louder moan. "God, what...what is that...~?"

 

"Surprise~~~" Sans sing-songed, his grin wide and hungry. He dragged her to his bed, enjoying the feel of his new ethereal appendage dragging across her skin. He breathed out her name and obeyed his instincts, giving a rut and groan when a wave of pleasure sang through him. The urge to do it again was almost overwhelming, but he didn't give in until he had you pinned to the bed.

 

Sans spread her legs, knowing at least where his goal was located from those "education videos", and eagerly pressed and shifted against the human. The sounds she was making drove Sans wild. He couldn't feel time ticking away anymore, just the slow rocking of your hips against his, the dull pleasure with each little movement, the way you clawed at his shoulders and pushed away his hoodie.

 

The skeleton sat up only long enough to pull his hoodie and T-shirt over his head and fling it across the room in one seamless movement. When he reached for Raiyna's clothes, however, he hesitated, his fingers stopping short and just tugging gently on the hem of the thick wooly top.

 

When she hit the creaky mattress with a soft thud, a feeling of shame started to well up in the deepest parts of her core. She knew that he could pin her down so easily, and with how embarrassed she was feeling, she wouldn't even have the energy to stop him from looking. She tried to focus on his magic, watching the blue flame pulse each time he felt a wave of pleasure through his bones, and shivered with delight at the sounds he made. He was god damn sexy.

 

Watching him pull his shirt and jacket off, her hands immediately grabbed for his ribcage, thumbing over the smooth bones and stroking them with long strides. She tugged on him gently, as if to pull him down closer, and placed a kiss on his teeth. Her tongue ran over them, hoping to mingle with his ghostly appendage, and bent her knees to hold his pelvis in place against her. She was lost in the moment, and didn't even realize that his hands had stopped touching her until she paused to catch her breath.

 

Looking at him, he seemed...perplexed. Waiting for her approval, but at the same time, not quite sure knowing what was underneath her shirt. Humans were different, after all. She smirked with a new-found confidence and nuzzled his cheek with her nose, whispering softly. "Are you gonna take that off, or do I have to do it myself?"

The skeleton chuckled and pulled her up, reaching again to slip her shirt over her head.

 

"Just waitin' for the go ahead, babe," Sans replied, his words slowing and jaw hanging open as the garment slipped from his fingers. There was another item, one he didn't recognize. He reached for it more than once, his hands hovering over the hidden mounds of flesh that he so desperately wanted to see and fondle and good golly fuck what was this contraption and why was Raiyna wearing it?

 

"I, uh...hmm. I'm at a bit of a loss here...", Sans muttered frustrated, afraid to reach out and touch before he knew exactly what he was doing. The only thing he knew for certain, if all of that gratuitous porn was to be believed, was that those titties (Was that the medical term, titties? That's the only thing he heard them be referred to in all of those videos...) were incredibly sensitive. The last thing he wanted to do was mistreat the person beneath him in anyway. He'd been so lucky to meet her in the first place, with all of these tangled time-lines...nervousness was finally starting to take the place of all those hormones that had been coursing through him.

 

The chill of the room mixed with the warmth of his blazing magic made her entire body squirm with delight, a bright smile tugging at the corners of her lips. While she watched and helped him remove her sweater, she waited patiently for him to try and remove her bra. He pressed his hands over her swelling mounds and she held her breath, but he let out a frustrated grunt that only made her giggle.

 

"Hehehe, never seen one of these before in all those videos, hmm?" She tilted her head in a mocking fashion and sat up, pushing him away just a bit to give her room, and grabbed his hands to pull them around to her back. "It's a bra, female humans wear them. You can find the clasps back here," she instructed, helping his bony fingers grab the fabric and tug the clasps out of their holdings. She stopped, though, and held the straps still tightly against her to keep her breasts inside their confines. "If you want, I can stop wearing one from now on..." She smirked challengingly, a glint of lust flashing in her eyes.

 

She let the garment's straps slip down her shoulders and shrugged it off, tossing it to the ground next to his feet. Her arms instinctively tried to cover some of her chest and she flicked her eyes up at him again, wanting to see where his gaze fell. "Do you...want to touch them?" She grabbed them from underneath and held them up, her nipples starting to perk up and graze gently over a few of his ribs. That felt good....really good. She did it again, flicking her nipples over each set of ribs, a breathy hot moan escaping her throat.

 

Sans grinned back, his eyes lidding suggestively. "I won't demand anything babe, but I won't object either."

 

When she started running her nipples over him, his mind went utterly blank. Sans' jaw hung slack, his shoulders rising and falling sharply with each flick. They were getting harder, and that ghostly member tenting his baggy black gym shorts was getting harder in kind. He finally managed to nod dumbly in response, his hands clumsily and gently cupping them. His first instinct was to squeeze and they were impossibly soft, and squishy, and save his soul he wanted to do awful things to those beautiful breasts. He experimented with them carefully, pressing and rotating his palms, his carpals and metacarpals grazing her nipples. Every little whimper and gasp made him bolder and when he gave the tiny hardened buds each a little tug he thought he'd die right there at the response that gave him. He was fascinated as he watched her flesh raise in goosebumps, the pale hairs on her arms standing on end. He tugged again and was delighted to hear a moan.

 

He finally gave in a leaned in close, laying her back against the mattress gently, before laving his tongue over her pebbled nipple, swirling the ghostly appendage and reveling in the responses he was getting.

 

"What if I want you to demand from me...?" she breathed out, toes curling against his tibia and fibula.

 

With each squeeze of her breasts, her mouth gaped open more. Every time he flicked her nipple, she clawed her hands into the bedsheets. When he tugged on the sensitive nubs, she squealed with pleasure and thrashed her head to the side, trying to hide her face into her shoulder. "Th-that's...right. That's good, Sans... You can..be a little rougher with them."

 

She bucked her hips up against his waist, feeling that bulge against her hot core again, and whimpered needily. She bit her lip and cut her eyes over to see his face, practically squirming underneath him. "I-is that a bone in your pants...or are you just happy to see me?"

 

Sans huffed out a laugh, his hot breath ghosting over your flesh. With every little movement you were making him burn, your warmth seeping into his bones and scorching up every inch of him. Sans pushed himself up and grinned down at you, giving his hips and experimental roll and marveling at the way you arched against him.

 

"Gotta be honest, not really sure what's down there quite yet. This is a whole new set of circumstances..." He thrust again, more demanding this time, a grunt forcing it's way past his teeth. He loved watching you squirm...he wanted to keep you on edge all day and night, or least he would if he had the ability to hold himself back for so long. Sans mentally jotted down the suggestion and filed it away. Another time, maybe when he could drag you away to the MTT hotel for a full weekend of privacy.

 

"I'm wanna see yours first, babe." The skeleton reached down and finger the button of your pants, giving a tug that made his intentions clear. He let his ghostly tongue slip past his teeth suggestively. "I saw a few things I wanna test out for myself"

 

"Mmm," she nodded approvingly and trailed her hands up and over her stomach, joining with his on the waist of her pants. Shooing him out of the way, she unbuttoned and wriggled out of them slowly, letting them bunch around her calves before kicking them off. While her hands were down there, she decided to ghost her fingertips along his pelvic and hip bones, rubbing over the smooth texture, ingraining it into her senses so she'd never forget how he felt. She scratched ever so lightly with her nails the protruding parts of his hip bones, then dipped her fingers down towards his tailbone.

 

"I wonder what ever you could have in store for me?" She gave a taunting grin and let her fingers bump up each of his spinal bones as she trailed them up, as if fingering down a set of piano keys. Seeing his ghastly tongue lick at his teeth made her hot to the core. She really wanted to suck on that thing. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth eagerly and bumped her hips against him. Her next words were spoken carefully, slowly, lidded with desire. "I hope you won't be gentle with me..."

 

Sans chuckled, the sound deep and edged with a promise of things to come, rolling like distant thunder through his chest cavity. "Naughty, he said absentmindedly as he worked his way down her torso, his thick phalanges running down her midsection and leaving pale red trails in their wake.

 

He reached the apex of her legs, pressing superficial, toothy kisses to the inside of her thighs. His ghostly tongue dipped low and probed experimentally, nudging her labia and over her molten core. "God, you're fucking soaked...", he groaned and breathed in deep, his head swimming with her intoxicating scent. He lapped at her wetness, savoring the sensation of her taste and smell, long strokes of his tongue that went from her sopping entrance back up to the top where he found something interesting...a hard, little throbbing nub that made her moan and thrash beneath him. he paid special attention to this nub (it took him a few moments to realize he'd discovered the mythical clitoris), growling when he felt your thighs trying to clamp down around his skull.

 

He grabbed at your thighs none to gently, forcing them open and going at it again. God he could feel your wetness all over his face, and that pressure between his own legs was becoming almost painful at this point.

 

Her entire body was pulsing now, her legs struggling to stay spread apart and her hands grasping at the mattress for support. She arched her back greatly, her chest heaving in quick bursts with each flick of his tongue against her clit, and soon her voice was a series of raspy yelps. "S-Sans, oh, fuck... Th-that's it, right there...b-bite it..." She felt a sudden rush of embarrassment, but continued on anyways, hoping this dirty talk was something he'd find attractive. "Bite my clit, Sans...!"

 

She started to buck her hips wildly into him, practically humping against his magic tongue and using the smooth texture of his skull to help get her off. It was twisted, but she couldn't help but love the feeling. Her insides coiled and burned hotly with the desperate need to release, but she wanted to hold out just a little bit longer. He was doing so well, she didn't want to give in to the feeling just yet.

 

Sans hummed in approval, a series of growled praises being lost in his feverish attack on her sensitive pleasure center. He could feel her struggling and hear here pleas and good God all he wanted was for her to cum, cum for him, cum all over his fuckin' face and soak him through. He obliged, carefully pulling her clit between his teeth and applying pressure, little by little, and ravishing it with his ethereal tongue inside his mouth.

 

The sounds she was making had him shoving down his gym shorts just to free the his ghostly, electric blue throbbing cock. He didn't resist the urge to take himself in his hand and give a satisfying pump, growling again and sucking on the sensitive clit carefully held between his teeth.

 

"A-ahh...!! Y-yes, fuck...! Yes-!" Her hands scrambled to find his skull and hold him still, pushing his face against her soaking folds as her hips jerked. His growling tickled her clit and made her whimper. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the white-hot wave of release push from her belly and out onto his tongue and teeth, a squeal of exasperated pleasure erupting from deep inside her throat. Her back still arched, she held her body still for a moment, riding out the end of her climax, and let out a shaky moan as she settled back down on the mattress, curling her legs up against his skull again.

 

"F-fuck, Sans... That felt...th-that was... Hnn..." She could barely speak coherently, swallowing a dry lump and trying to regulate her breathing again.

 

Sans tore himself away from her, his composure gone when she gushed all over his face, kicked off his shorts and climbed between her spread legs. He was trembling with his need, the head of his thick faux cock probing between her sopping folds.

 

"Fuckin'...holy shit, babe, that was...fuck, you're incredibly sexy, you know that?" He dipped gently, groaning when that very real wetness clung to his phantom dick. All he was waiting for was her go ahead and he knew, he just fucking knew, he wouldn't be able to hold back a moment longer.

 

She looked up at him, her eyes glossed over with that hazy look of 'That was the best climax I've ever had and I love you for it'. When she saw the fervent need in his little pinprick of a pupil, the way his face was contorted and his grin was clenching, she felt horny all over again. She reached up to grab at his ribcage again, tugging him down to her level, and leaned up to press her lips messily against his teeth. She moaned softly, bucking her hips against the new appendage he placed between her legs, finding it to feel just like his tongue but much warmer. It was pulsing, whether from magic or need, she couldn't tell.

 

Her tongue licked all around his face and jaw, tasting her sweet nectar all over him. She trailed her fingers up to his collarbone, then his shoulders, and around to his shoulder blades, tapping them with a light rhythm while she hummed. "I can't believe you're waiting for me to tell you it's okay. You're holding back much better than I expected..." She rubbed her cheek against his and whispered gently into the dip of his temple. "I don't want you fucking me until you tell me how badly you want it...okay?~"

"Naughty tease," Sans rumbled out with a pained laugh, his hips bucking forward and leaving him openly moaning. He kept dipping closer and closer, slowly circling his hips and shuddering at the sounds that motion produced.

 

"Heh heh...y'know...I gotta bone to pick with you, babe..." He could feel his control dissolving, his teeth gritting almost in pain. He pressed his forehead to hers, sweat rolling down it's domed surface. He knew he was blushing, and dammit that was supposed to be embarrassing, not that he could care right now. All he could think about was hot and wet and willing she was, how much he needed to take, take, take, claim her, let her know she was his, let the world know she was his...

 

"You can make jokes under this much pressure?" She raised her eyebrows, impressed, and kissed fully between his eye sockets. When he groaned again after a particularly wet slosh coming from her lips once his phantom cock pressed at her opening, she giggled lowly.

 

"Fuck me, Sans," she breathed hotly, her eyes locking onto his. She gripped his shoulder blades and pulled on them, jerking his upper body so it squished down onto her cushioned breasts. "I wanna know just what you've been holding back from me all this time."

 

He felt something snap. He drove into her body with one mighty thrust, burying himself to the hilt. He thought he would die; he was surrounded by wet, velvety walls that hugged his member and sent pleasure singing through every inch of him. He rattled out a gasping breath, his arms shaking with his effort to himself up above her. He waited for her to adjust, his hips jerking desperately.

 

"O-Oh-- Oh my fuckin'...fuckin-- Shit, Raiyna--", he managed out between ragged gasps. He finally began pumping in and out of her sweet body, an obscene groan falling from him and leaving his ghostly tongue hanging. It was more than amazing, it was absolutely mind blowing how amazing this act made him feel.

 

"You're so good, babe, so incredibly fuckin' good, I just--- I can't stop, oh God, you feel so fuckin' good--" Sans babbled as he amped up his pace, his hip bones meeting the insides of her thighs. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, lavishing the exquisite expanse of flesh with claiming bites that would show red for days before soothing them with his tongue. The sounds she was making were driving him wilding, filling him with an insatiable need to just go, go, go, until she cries out, until she begs for more, until he can't stand to move any longer.

 

The split second she saw his face contort into a mess of feral instinct, her mind couldn't process the surge of uncomfortable pain and pleasure mixing inside her lower regions. His hips scraped against her thighs and she inwardly cursed for not having thinner ones so that maybe wouldn't happen, but at the same time, she started to finally adjust to his girth and her mind went blank.

 

The way he was pounding away at her, the raw speed and how desperate he was to just be buried inside her forever. It sent stars to her eyes and she couldn't see straight. He was just a blob of blue and white above her, for the second time that day.

 

And then, her senses snapped back. She let out a guttural moan, arched her back, and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. The slew of profanities coming from him made her tingle and want more of him. She wanted him to be louder, to praise her more. She was soaking it up like a sponge.

 

"S-Sans...! Sans, fuck... O-oh god, bite me...more...!" She craned her head to the side to give him room. "Do you like my pussy...? Hmm? Do you like having it tug on your cock, and milk it for all it's worth?" She gasped a bit between words as he lifted her ass and started hitting a very sweet spot. "F-ffffuck...! Do you want me to cum, Sans? Do you want me to cum all over you..?" She reached up through his rib cage and fingered the joints where the ribs met his spine, thumbing over each bit of cartilage, stroking each rib with her full palm, licking  his clavicle and drawing her teeth lazily against the bone, breathing her humid breath onto him.

 

Sans practically shouted out, growling as he grabbed behind her knees and sat up on his own. He canted his hips, searching for that sweet spot he knew was buried deep inside her. His fingers found her clit and worked it frantically, his words slurring together into an incoherent stream of "cum on that dick, cum on my fucking dick, cum for babe, God I just want you to cum for me, please, fucking please Raiyna--"

 

His pace was brutal; it made his joints scream in protest, but he slammed home again and again, grunting and growling like an animal overcome with his lust.

 

When he sat up, she whimpered in protest and scrambled to grab at his rib cage again, but the onslaught of thrusts had her whole body shaking with pleasure that she couldn't reach that far and keep hold. Instead, she fisted the sheets, tossing her head as she screamed with delight, her voice growing raspy as her chest heaved with each heavy gasp.

 

"I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, Sans, I'm---!!" Her face burned white-hot, and she held a tight breath in her throat, squealing as her walls collapsed around his dick, gushing the sticky hot liquid all over him and dripping onto the bed. Her hips bucked furiously, trying to ride out the waves of her climax again and again against the bony fingers on her clit. Her legs quivered and shook, she squealed louder and louder. "F-Fuck, fuck, Sans, oh GOD that's so fucking good..!! You're so good, ohhn..--"

 

"Ooooh f-fuck, Raiyna--!!", Sans let out a guttural shout before driving home three more times, a torrent of phantom cum erupting inside her body. Her walls gripped his cock like a vice, to the point the pleasure mixed with pain, but he was far too gone to care.

 

When he finally stilled above her Sans was careful to fall to her side, his dick sliding out wetly before vanishing into thin air as his magic finally gave out. He still whimpered as aftershocks rolled through him, waves of pleasure that gently ebbed away into nothing.

 

"That was....that was just..." The skeleton rolled to his side, a tired grin pulling at the edges of his mouth. "You're fucking amazing, babe."

 

He pressed in close, his teeth tapping against her lips twice before he felt satisfied. He pulled her into his bony arms, careful to keep the pointer bits away from her delicate skin. A low chuckle rolled through him before he muttered sleepily "See? Wasn't tellin' you a fibula..."

 

A shaky moan fell from her lips and she slowly eased back onto the bed, opening her lidded eyes to see Sans collapse next to her. The heavy blue liquid was still seeping out of her and messing up the bedsheets, but at this point, she was too tired to even care. He pulled her into a warm hug, and surprisingly his bones weren't poking too uncomfortably. She shivered and sighed happily, nuzzling under his jawbone. "H-haha... That was my joke, you pun thief..."

 

She threaded her hands through his ribs and held onto him tightly, pecking light kisses along his collarbone and jawline, fingering his spinal cord. "I really...really enjoyed that, hooooly shit..." She lazily spoke and her lips stuck to the bone of his jaw. "Sans, I... I love you... I love you so much..." Slowly, she started to drift off to sleep, her grip on him loosening. "I love...you..."

 

 


	2. Sansy the Scientist Loves to do Experiments (and then some cute happens too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr user unsansitary is Sans. doodles-foodles is themselves. THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AS FUCK, and it might come off as dub-conish in parts, but it certainly didn't feel dub-conish at all when we were writting, tagging it that for safety

"See ya, Grillbz."

 

Sans stepped out of the warm restaurant, still waving goodbye to a few of the patrons, then dug into his coat pocket to pull out a MonsterCig and light it with a flick of his blue magic. Holding the rolled-up substance to his teeth, he took a long drawl and puffed it out into the crisp Snowdin air. A few of the townspeople passed in front of him, and when they had their backs to him, his eyes narrowed, scanning over each of them. With a shrug, he took another puff of his cigarette and started trudging through the snow back to his house. If he was correct, Forianna would be back soon, and with Papyrus gone with Undyne for this weekend's training, they would finally have the whole house to themselves. Well, at least since he had come up with his latest plan.

 

You see, Sans was very analytical. He loved to observe others, to see how each monsters' mind worked - and boy, was every monster different. But soon, after being in Snowdin for so long, he ran out of monsters to analyze. He had seen how everyone reacted to each and every possible scenario, multiple times over. The town was small, and nothing ever really changed. Well, at least until a certain human showed up.

 

"Forianna," he lolled, the words puffing out in his next cloud of cigarette smoke, and he grinned at nothing in particular. She was quite the catch, that's for sure. It had been a while since a human fell down into the Underground,  he supposed, as he couldn't quite remember how long it had been right off the top of his skull. And, hey, if he couldn't remember, it had to have been a while, right? Well, at least she was here now, and at least he could finally get some good research out of it.

 

He reached the steps of his and his brother's quaint home, the flashing blue, green, yellow, and red bulbs putting a disco show on top of his pearly head. He put his cigarette out on the small ashtray he set out next to the door, while his other hand fumbled inside his jacket for his set of keys. Opening the door, he lazily made his way through the threshold and kicked his sneakers off, then immediately slipped into the pair of pink bunny slippers sitting by the coat rack, where he hung his jacket up after shrugging it off. The black turtleneck he wore underneath served to be warm enough while he was indoors, and he had to put on the best part of his outfit, anyways. "The woman of the hour should be here any minute now, guess I should get everything set up," he mumbled to himself, cracking his neck and knuckles as he made his way up the stairs. Cleaning up his room shouldn't be too much of an issue - just put the trash tornado in Papyrus's room for now, throw the pile of socks into the laundry room out back, and move the treadmill into... Well, at least it made for a good cardio analyzer.

 

Christmas all year round? Every time she visited, Fori was reminded why this was her kind of town. She could practically hear the shitty shopping mall 'All Christmas, All Day!" music channel droning the same ten songs she utterly hated to adore in the back of her mind. The satisfying crunch of fresh snow under her boots.

 

Fori could already see the twinkling lights that lined the brother's roof. It made the snow sparkle like a thousand tiny gems, glittering all around. There was so much about the Underground was so damn magical...you wondered why anyone would want to go up to the surface and deal with the mess humanity had made.

 

She stepped up to the door, tapping her toes in turn against the top step until the packed in snow fell away from her boots, before knocking out a little rhythm against the door. She could see lights on in the home, so surely someone was home. She wondered, briefly, if Papyrus' spaghetti would be on the menu for the evening....she wasn't sure her stomach could handle it for a third time this week.

 

After cleaning up his room, he laid out a fresh set of white bedsheets, smoothing them over and giving a nod of approval. See, he could work hard if he tried. He took his only pillow and laid it at the head of the bed, fluffing it up nicely, and stepped back. It looked clean, no doubt, but it also looked...formal. Medical. The choice of stark white took away any romantic feeling. Good. Just how he liked it.

 

He took a stride over to his desk and pulled out the middle drawer, lifting up a black notebook and pulling out a white labcoat. It was wrinkled, to say the least, but a few flicks of the wrist and some carefully heated monster magic had it looking straight as an  arrow. The blue hum around his left eye disappeared as he threaded his arms through the baggy coat. He left the buttons undone and checked himself out. He had grown, if only a little, since the bottom didn't drag on the ground anymore. How reminiscent.  

 

The rap at the door caught Sans's attention, and he made his way towards the stairs, calling out a lazy, "Comin'." Once he reached the front door, he opened it to find just who he was expecting.

 

"Hey, Fori. Welcome home." He grinned from ear to ear, well, if he had ears, and stepped aside to let her in. He watched as she kicked the snow off her shoes before taking them off, and took that moment to reach into his hanging jacket's pocket to retrieve another cigarette and nimbly place it into his labcoat pocket.

 

The ways Sans was able to casually welcome her "home" made warmth bloom in her chest. She could feel a stupid giddy smile tugging at the edges of her lips. It took every ounce of control not to squeal and twist about like a school girl. She wanted to say something like "glad to be home" or "missed you too", but she couldn't force the corny words past her lips.

 

She finally turned to face him, her wooly socks slipping on the thick carpet and she nearly toppled over at the sight of him. "Are...Are you in...Is that a lab coat?"

 

She snorted out a giggle, one hand flying to her mouth. She had the decency to look apologetic at the outburst, but a few squeaks of laughter kept squeaking out against her will. She fell into her natural defense mechanism when he didn't return her laughter; stupid rambling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh my God, it's been a long day."

 

He watched her face brighten up at his words, and his perpetual grin tugged a bit wider. She was so easy to please, he gathered, and if that much was enough to ease the pains of her day, then he could only dream of what she'd do after he set his plan into motion.

 

When she pointed out his lab coat with a dubious smirk and stifled laughter, though, his face fell. He huffed a bit, almost childishly, his eyesockets narrowing at her and little pinpricks of light focusing intensely on her face. She seemed to notice his displeasure, and immediately straightened up to apologize. He liked that... Just a simple glare and she was already bending to his whims.

 

"It's part of my set up for our date tonight, actually," he started, after clearing his throat and shutting the front door, lest any more cold wind suck out all of the homey warmth. With a click! he locked the door, deadbolted, and turned his gaze to her slowly, the grin on his face returning with a dark promise. His right eye was facing her mosly, so she couldn't see the very faint blue-yellow hum in his left socket. "Honestly, I thought you'd find it appealing." He gestured to the coat by shrugging largely and slipping his hands into his pockets, then turned on his heel, the blue magic disappearing from his socket.

 

"Care to join me upstairs?" He held out his hand, looking at her expectantly,  his eyes lidded and beaming with confidence.

 

A gasp caught in her throat. She could feel her fingers trembling as she slipped them into his. They had shared a few...moments? Was that the right thing to call them? They certainly didn't last very long; if she blinked she would miss his casual touches that never lingered like she wanted them too, or the way he would allow his eyes to wander over her clothed form from across a room.

 

Forianna wasn't the most...well...what was the right way to say it? Simply put, she wasn't smooth. She had no finesse. She was naturally very clumsy, and sometimes disastrously impulsive. In truth, it was something she absolutely despised about herself. She wasn't always the best at reading situations and, ultimately, ended up looking like a complete idiot most times. But she would try. She would arch her back and nonchalantly stretch her arms above her head, knowing how the fabric of her shirt would constrict ever so slightly, but never enough to show skin (Lord how she abhorred her skin!). Or how she would brush her shoulder against his when they sat at Grilbys bar, apologizing like she hadn't meant to press close, but hoping every time he'd say something entirely out of character like "nah, babe, I don't mind".

 

"A date, huh?" She joked, another unladylike snort of laughter slipping out. She didn't bother hiding her disbelief.  "Are you gonna tell me Pap's race car bed is actually a real race car and we're going joy-riding through the Underground?"

She was trembling, he could feel the way her hand shook when she placed it in his casual, bony one. He could almost see her entire body quivering with nervousness. A haphazard chuckle rumbled in his chest cavity before he started to guide her towards the steps.

 

Truth be told, he loved touching her. The times were very few, and very brief, but nevertheless he enjoyed the feel of her skin. Even now, he subtly thumbed over the back of her hand, feeling the smooth texture warm up his bones. That skin...it was always so warm, even when she stayed out in the cold for too long, she would always warm right back up. And by god, she had so much of it... He would have given anything to run his hands over that expanse of flesh that covered every inch of her body.

 

Well, tonight was his lucky night. He chuckled to himself.

 

The laugh fell short, though, when she scoffed at his offer. The hum of magic swelled up in his eyesocket again, for the second time in just five minutes, and he forced it back down into the depths of his soul. He turned his head briefly to snap a look at her, and just as his feet hit the next step of the stairs, there was a blink of empty space, and the two of them were in his bedroom, the lock clicking shut. He trailed a finger up her spine, now behind her after the teleportation magic, and smirked widly. "Sorry, kiddo, you were saying?"

 

For a bear second all of the air was sucked out of her lungs and the world went black. When everything came back into stunning clarity they were in Sans dimly lit bedroom and--

 

She could suppress the shiver that raced up her spine and make her squeak in surprise. She could heat bloom across her cheeks, spreading down her neck and disappearing under her shirt; a fiery blush that was instantaneous and out of her control. She whipped around to face him, oh, oh God, the expression he was wearing...

 

She could feel a ball of scorching hot iron forming in her gut, melting her insides slowly at the look he was giving her. She knew she would melt completely if something didn't change fast.

 

"What is-- H-Hey, this isn't Grilbys," Fori stated the obvious with a chuckle tinged with nervous energy. She could feel her blush still spreading, working it's way up to her ears, and oh Mylanta, what had prompted this, what had changed? "A-And here I was thinkin' I was gonna sober cab for you with Pap's racecar bed, hahaa..."

 

His bones rattled with pleasure at the reaction he garnered from her, but he kept his composure, eyes still dark and heavily lidded. "You're right, this ain't Grillby's. I decided I wanted a change of pace."

 

He flicked his wrist, and the blue-yellow magic in his left eye returned, the same glow phasing in around his hand and, soon after, around her entire body. With a lazy movement, he guided you over to the bed and settled you down on top of it, standing in place until you were set down carefully. He stuffed his bony hand back into his pocket and strolled on over to her, his gaze never leaving her eyes. "I want you to help me with an experiment tonight. Think you can do that, doll?" He stopped at the edge of the bed and loomed over her, the light from the dim makeshift lamp casting eerie shadows over his bulky stature. His hands fidgeted uncomfortably in his coat pockets, as if fumbling with objects.

 

When he called her "doll" she had the urge to laugh again, but valiantly kept her mouth shut. She could feel her brow knitting and her awkward grin sagging into something more along the lines of 'distressed in general'. Now she was wracking her brain, trying to pin-point when and why and how this situation had come to pass. She flipped through her mental filing cabinet, tossing folders of memories that made her laugh, or cry, or kept her warm at night left and right but she couldn't think of a single reason why this was happening.

 

Because if she didn't know any better, Forianna thought to herself, Sans was coming on to her. And coming on hard.

 

She ended up just nodding her consent mutely, her eyes wide and her face fiery. Good lord, was it hot in here? It sure as hell felt like the inferno of hades at this exact moment. She noticed in passing just how clean the space was; stark, prim, even the sheets seemed like they had been pressed. It was incredibly...clinical. Which wasn't how she generally thought of the skeleton standing in front of her.

 

He was indeed directly in front of her, as it were. She couldn't remember the last time he had been so constantly close. She even had to tilt her head back to look up at him, and oh--

 

The sight of him staring down at her, that grin that looked like it belonged on the big bad wolf, the way his eyes were lidded and he was looking so damn sure of himself...that molten ball of iron in her gut dropped and made her burn elsewhere, a tingle between her legs that had her instinctively pushing her thighs tighter together.

 

Sans reached out a single bony finger to caress her cheek, feeling its fire soothe and warm him. A silent, shaky breath escaped past his teeth, and he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "How often do you visit the doctor, sweetheart?" He tilted his head inquisitively, that feral grin still holding strong against his skull. He closed one eye, in what could only be a wink, and trailed his phalange down her earlobe, behind her ear, down her neck, and tugged at the collar of her shirt. "You seem to be running a femur, is all."

 

He tugged harder at her collar, the phantom of monster magic humming to life around his fingertips again. He had to restrain himself, but good fuck did he want to just rip it to shreds right then and there. "Take your clothes off for me. It's time for a checkup." Sans took a step back and retreated over to his desk, then grabbed the squeaky office chair there and spun it around, sitting on it backwards to face her, his arms resting on the back of the chair. "Make a show of it, too, will ya?" His eyes were primal, boring daggers into her skin, a low grumble of a laugh erupting from his chest.

 

"s-s-s-sweethe--?", she managed to squeak out before she clamped her hand over her mouth. It took all of her will power not to just give up and fall back on the bed or flop down to the floor and melt into a puddle.

 

"Where is this comin' fr--" Her words fell short again, but this time it was because of the look he was giving her; something dangerous, dark, predatory. A warning glinted in his eyes...no, more like the promise of something....what that something was, well. She had a vivid imagination and the honesty to admit that if this sentient skeleton told her to kneel and beg she would at the end of the day.

 

Give  him a show? Oh golly...ohhhh gee...Forianna was very suddenly regretting every time she had tried to tease him. If she, for whatever reason, gave Sans the impression that she was a vivacious and sexual being who was so comfortable in their own skin she could peel off her clothes with a shred of confidence, she would have to apologize. With the expectant look he wore, however, she thought she would be doing just that sooner rather than later.

 

She toed out of her socks, the fuzzy things uselessly under her feet. Next she shakily unbuttoned her pants, her breaths coming in short bursts mixed with nervously laughter. Her fingers were trembling too much to get the button and zipper to cooperate. It took her nearly three tries before she was able to push her paint stained blue jeans down, the garment tangling uselessly around her ankles.

 

When she reached for the hem of her shirt, she froze. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. She knew what would be coming, it's like it wasn't she hadn't experienced these reactions before. Stretch mark scars and just a bit too much chub...not that she didn't have a shape, and when she was clothed from head to toe she felt confident enough, but...anticipating that expression that she always felt she got, the one that translated verbally into just a vaguely disappointed "ah"...it had her shaking and laughing quietly.

 

"Hahahaa..ahh...man, y'know w-what I've always wondered a-about this p-place?" She sounded all too cheery, forced, as she gripped the hem of her T-shirt like a life line. "H-How is it y'all get snow down here? I m-mean, it's, uh-- it's not like...y'know, you're d-directly under the a-atmosphere or, or, ahh--"

 

Sans watched her intently, and shifted a bit just as she was getting started with her socks, getting comfortable in his seat and resting his chin on his forearms. He watched how her skin folded with each movement, how her toes wriggled freely once they were free from their wooly confines. When she stood to unfasten her jeans, he watched how with each jerky movement, her breasts bounced and jiggled. She was so full, so fleshy...so perfect. The more she fidgeted and failed at doing the simple action of unbuttoning her pants, the more amused he became, stifling a low chuckle in the sleeve of his coat. Once she finally got the garment loose and started to shed it to her ankles, the whites of his eyes widened with a fervent intrigue. He watched after inch of peachy inch of skin revealed itself before him like some sort of sunrise peaking over the horizon. Just her legs alone were enough to floor him. Thick, round, hugging tightly at the band of her panties, bringing tight creases and folds in all the right areas. His breath shook in his ribs, his teeth chattered ever so slightly as he gawked, beads of sweat started to form on his pearly dome. His fingers threatened to tear a hole in the back of his office chair.

 

And when she reached for her shirt, he stopped breathing for a moment. He held his breath in anticipation, grinning wider at what was about to happen. He waited. And...waited. And waited. Nothing happened. She stopped moving, and instead, she started fidgeting again. He watched closely, his faux brows knitting inquisitively, and he noticed her body language. She wouldn't look at him, sweat was starting to pour down her neck, her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt so tightly her knuckles started to bleed white. He growled a bit in his throat impatiently, then flicked his gaze up to her eyes. She started to talk, rambling something about how it was always snowing in Snowdin or something. He wasn't really paying attention. Without warning, his left eye burned a deep blue and in a blink, he was on top of her, hands scratching at her waist, kneading the soft flesh greedily as he glared down at her. "Shut up and keep stripping." His words were much more malicious than he intended, but at this point, he was so focused on seeing more of her, he could hardly care. A part of him tugged in the back of his conscious, though, and his grip loosened only a fraction. "I need to see more of you, dollface. I wanna see what you've been hiding from me all this time." His grin was taught, threatening to turn predatory again. He was trying to keep his cool, trying not to scare her, but it was so impossibly hard.  He just wanted to see her, to touch her, to feel her, and she was driving him mad with all this fidgeting.

 

She jumped, startled as he seemingly appeared in front of her out of thin air. When his fingers found her skin she whimpered, her face contorting in a mix of pain and raw, unbridled want. He made his demand with such steely intensity it frightened her a little, but his softer rebuke left her shaking under his hands.

 

She could tear her eyes away from him, a whispered "okay, I-I'm sorry" fall past her lips. They felt dry; her tongue darted out, gliding over them in one quick motion to wet them anxiously. She could still fell her hands shaking. She slowly pulled the garment up, her thighs bumping into the back of the mattress. It felt like it took forever and she was waiting for that inevitable sigh of disappointment.

 

The shirt fell from her fingers. She tried to hold her arms by her sides for as long as she could bare it. Her eyes focused on the tops of her feet. She could feel her shoulders shaking. When she didn't hear anything, after several moments of painful silence she folded her arms over her stomach self-consciously. She shut her eyes tight, one ankle bouncing wildly with all of her pent up nervous energy.

 

All that hid her from Sans eyes now were her panties and bra, somehow coordinated unintentionally; nothing sexy granted, just pale green with one little bow each and a few useless frills.

 

Her meek whimper had him crumbling with desire, his breath hitching slightly and his eyes narrowing when her tongue licked at her pale lips anxiously. He wanted to bite that tongue.

 

She moved slowly, painfully slow, so slow he almost started to dig into her skin more roughly, a silent begging for more. He didn't, though, and instead held his composure. Her body twisted a bit to pull the shirt off - thanks to how close he was, practically hovering over her. Once the garment finally fell to the ground with a muffled thud, he stared in complete awe.

 

Her skin was a delicious peach color on her stomach, paler than her arms or face, probably due to hiding it from the sun. Hiding it from everyone else. The thought alone of someone else seeing her precious, sensitive skin out in the open without his consent...he shuddered. Minutes had passed, and all he could do was stare. Being so close, he couldn't see every part of her, but his thumbs could trail over the soft flesh and pull and squeeze at her love handles with ease. He loved how she melted into his palms.

 

"Lie down," he practically barked, his eyes and face dark, and his grin faltering just a bit. He guided her down to the bed without waiting for her, lifting her legs up from the back of her knees, and focused a single white light of his eyes on her. A kiss was planted on her kneecap. He grinned like the Devil. "Mind if I take these off?" He started to tug her panties down, again not waiting for her to answer, but stopped just as they began to stick to her inner thighs, deciding to wait and gauge her reaction.

  
  


She nearly cried out, a 'oof' escaping her as he threw her backwards onto the mattress. Her heart pounded out a wild rythm in her chest. She definitely knew where this was going and, oh bless her heart, Forianna  could feel wetness, soaking into her painties. She knew she should feel embarrassed, ashamed maybe that she was already so ready and the most intimate action so far (aside from her fumbling strip tease) had been holding hands and the light, nearly chaste kiss he placed on her knee just now.

 

She replied with a breathless "go ahead", her eyes focused on the ceiling. She could see a crack, a thin line that snaked along the non-descript surface. How was this happening?  She'd had stands like this...maybe with a more romance, granted, but she definitely wasn't going to complain.

  
  


Almost a little too eagerly, Sans tore her panties off and tossed them somewhere across the room. A low growl rumbled from him, and he lifted himself away from her reluctantly. A single phalange ghosted across her stomach, following a random stretch mark, and dipped under the band of her bra.

 

"Now, make sure you stay completely still, understand?" A wicked fire burned in his smile, and he teased the skin on her chest. "You don't want me getting sternum with you, do you?" A half hearted chuckle escaped between his teeth and he looked down at the offending garment covering her breasts.

 

"How much do you like this thing, hmm?" He tilted his head questioningly, running his fingers over the clothed swells of flesh.

 

She laughed, the sound soft and breathless, like he had just sucked all the air out of her lungs. She looked at him as best she could without moving, a sudden and fervent urge to obey his commands rushing to the front of her mind.

 

The feeling of his fingers skimming over her flesh made her shiver, a pleased hum resonating through her chest. Her head was starting to feel thick and fuzzy with her growing arousal.

 

"Yes, sir," she teased him back, another gentle giggle slipping past her lips. "But there are always other bras, I suppose...why do you ask?"

 

He flicked his fingers, the familiar blue-yellow spark resonating from his hand and slicing right through the material. The whole thing caught fire, burning brightly with the blue magic, and disintegrated. Not a single blemish came to her porcelain skin.

 

He pulled the cigarette from earlier out of his pocket, and snapped a light for it. One long draw, then he puffed the magic out into the air. Instead of the vapor disappearing after a whole, it slithered over towards her body - smooth, alien-like movements. The anomaly wafted in her face, seeming to caress her cheeks and lips, then snapped quickly down around her neck. Of course, it had an ethereal feel to it, so it wasn't tight or suffocating, but it did give a certain weight to her entire body.

 

"Hope you won't miss it. Now, on to more pressing matters." He turned to face her again, popping the cigarette between his teeth and off to the side, freeing up his hands once again.

 

The slight weight on her neck made stiffen, her muscles going tense with anticipation at the slow increase in pressure she expected. When it never came she groaned softly, her hips lifting off the bed for bare seconds before settling back into place. It crossed her mind, breifly, that she was going to be feeling more than a bit exposed walking home later in a T-shirt, no bra, and a pair D's in Snowdin's cold. She thought about voicing this worry, but it was dashed from her mind when she looked up to him.

 

How was it possible that a cigarette made him so much more attractive? All it took was watching him lazily take a draw, whisps of smoke hanging in the air, and she was tempted to beg for him to do something,  anything,  just as long as it relieved the growing pressure between her legs. She could feel sweating beading across her skin and a fresh wave of blush spreading under his scrutiny.

 

His eyes scanned you, watching your skin and body tremble with unbearable anticipation. He noticed before, a long time ago, that she always seemed to shift awkwardly when he smoked around her. It was amusing, to say the least.

 

"Remember what I said, pumpkin: Don't move an inch." His eyes held promise, the left one still swirling with a low-opaque blue, and he lifted a hand to your cheek. Tips of his phalanges scratched lightly at the surface, trailing around the curve of your cheekbones, up and around to your eye socket, pressing lightly at the bone hidden beneath. His thumb raised over your eyebrow, smoothing the fine hairs. He puffed lightly, another breath of smoke trailing down and threading into your hair.

 

"It's been so long since I've seen a human, much less study one," he whispered, mostly to himself. His jaw slackened a bit, but his gaze never faltered. He made eye contact with you. "I'm glad you're so willing to help me."

 

She felt her heart drop into her stomach for a moment. The tendrils of smoke snaking through her cropped hair made her whimper, the light touch making her sensitive scalp send waves of pleasure to the tips of her toes.

 

"Y-Yeah," she replied with a shakey smile and sigh, her eyes finding the monsters for an instant before flicking away. "No problem, b-buddy."

 

She tried to preoccupy her mind, wanting to maintain what liitle calm she had left. Thank goodness Sans at least wanted her laying down for all...whatever this was. She knew if he'd asked her to stand her knees would have given out at least three times by now.

 

His grin twitched negatively, and he scraped his fingertips down the side of her face, down her neck, and over her clavicle. The tendril of smoke wafted over to the bicep of her left arm, snaking around it and forcing a pressure down similar to the one around her neck. His brow furrowed, and he gazed at the uneven rise and fall of her chest. Carefully, he placed a finger to the pulse of her neck, nearly falling apart at the beating thumps rising off her flesh. His rib cage rattled with a pleased sigh, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

 

"Babe, I'm more familiar than that. Ain't you got a better name to call me?" He let the question hang in the air for a moment, and reached over to tap some of the ash into a tray sitting on his windowsill. He returned his gaze to her peachy skin, rubbing his full, bony palm over the valley between her breasts.

 

She kept her mouth clamped shut on a quiet, broken moan when he touched her. He was slowly exploring, testing the give of her skin and muscle beneath his thick phlanges. She let her eyes fall closed, mentally following where she felt the arousing dig of his fingertips into her skin. When she felt another gentle pressure at her arm, she didn't fight her initial insinct to test it. It held her in place without a problem, although she wasn't truly trying to break free.

 

She waited after he spoke, her eyes opening and carefully saought his gaze. She watched his eyes traveling over her skin, and when he pressed his palm to her chest she couldn't help arching into his touch. "Is there anything in particular you'd prefer? I'm not good with names," she laughed and tried to look contrite but all she could feel was this unsettling combonation of helplessly aroused and horrendously insecure.

 

He huffed impatiently and flicked a fingertip over her right nipple, watching it rise to meet him with urgency, then grinned widely. "I was thinkin' somethin' along the lines of 'Sir'," he spoke slowly, his voice a low thunder roll in his chest cavity. "I mean, I look the part for it, yeah?" He shrugged and opened half of his lab coat with the hand that held his cig, still grinning.

 

Carefully, he pinched the hardened nipple and hummed approvingly, watching her squirm. He took a quick draw of his cigarette, and flicked the sensitive nub faster. "How's that feel, sweet cakes?"

 

"G-Good-!", Forianna choked out, her back arching further. She chased his touch, craved it so badly she though she might fall apart if he pulled away now. He gave her another quick flick, and she pressed her thighs closer together in a feeble attempt to slow the need that was building up steadily and bearing down on her like a freight-train. But every time he caressed and pinched and twisted....every time he touched her period it felt like she was going to fall to pieces.

 

"It feels good," she whimpered when he seemed like he was going to stop, pressing her head back into the pillow. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't tare them away from him; his sultry expression, the way he motioned at that body she found herself wanting to cling to, he timbre of his voice sending shivers up and down her already trembling frame.

 

"Too much movement," he said curtly, and blew another puff of smoke out. His left eye beamed brighter, and the tendrils moved quickly over her left wrist, right bicep, and right wrist. He tutted quietly, pulling and twisting on that same nipple, then decided to relieve it and play with the other. He couldn't get enough of her squirming, the way her breath hitched, how she whimpered when he touched just a bit too hard. She was melting into him, melting for him, and he absolutely loved it.

 

"This is so much better than I could have imagined, you know that?" He rolled the little nub between his middle and pointer finger, then pulled it up and let it go, watching as her jiggly flesh bounced back to her chest. "You have no idea how boring it's been, to not have someone so interesting to study and play with." His hand left her soft mounds slowly, dragging along her chest and stomach, circling around her belly button. "So fucking beautiful..."

 

She held in the denial that tried to force it's way past her lips. She settled for tossing her head against the pillow again, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

 

His words would be the end of her before his hands, she was sure of it. In all of her years on this Earth, no one had spoken to her that way. Even those she had been intimate with in the past, long relationships that seemed to eventually fizzled out....beautiful had never been synonymous with her in any way. They made her burn, the physical representation appearing in a renewed flushed that crawled down her neck and washed across her chest and shoulders.

 

The restraints were getting stronger. She could feel them constrict when her muscles twitched. Good lord, when had this becoming something she enjoyed? She'd never been tied up like this (magic smoke or not), but the insistent pressure at the apex of her thighs, the tingle that just wouldn't go away and was turning into an unignorable ache, betrayed her doubts.

 

His fingers traveled lower and she groaned his named, her eyes lidding heavily. She was so tempted to raise her hips, encourage him downward to where she was most needy, but he had already made it clear he wanted her still. She didn't give in to the urge to move.

 

Sans was lost in his own world, circling every inch of her stomach with his fingers, pressing into her belly and feeling the fat, muscle and vague bump of her intestines. Humans were so fascinating... The way they functioned and simply existed was so drastically different from monsters. A vile thought slipped his mind, and he cursed himself for his scientific urges. "No way in hell am I leaving any scratches on such a masterpiece...," he breathed heavily, his eyes squinting with an unspoken rage. He glanced up to see your face, anxious to see how you'd be reacting now. Your whimper and pained call of his name sent a jolt of electricity down his spine, and in turn, the coils around you tightened. He didn't even mean to, but there was an unearthly desire rising deep in the pit of his soul.

 

His hand traveled lower, reaching the dip between your legs, and he stopped briefly to file over the patch of hair there. Humans were mostly hairless, but the places that they did grow hair were so peculiar. It had to serve some purpose, but for what, he hadn't figured out yet. It wasn't necessarily off-putting to him, either. Just different, and abstract. Then again, everything else about her was abstract, too. He loved her all the same.

 

A single, bony finger found it's way and wriggled between your folds, not really caring to push her legs apart to make room. The pressure seemed to be what she wanted anyways, since she kept squishing them together the whole time he was touching her. He'd have to make her pay for that, he noted.

 

"This is the sweet spot, ain't it, sugar?"

 

As soon as she felt him venture downward, his fingers slipping between her folds, her thighs spread of their own accord. The moan that escaped her was louder than intended, turning into a gasp that she couldn't quite complete.

 

"Yes, sir," Fori finally managed to breath out, her chest rising and falling with her effort to keep her hips on the bed. She wanted to rise to that touch, grind herseld against him, beg for more. She wanted to come undone, but more than anything she wanted him to absolutely loose it.

 

The way she regarded him, obeying his previous request, made his spine tingle with excitement. With every moan she elicited, the blue-yellow glow in his eye burned brighter, and the tendrils of smoke holding her down became more opaque. Ocassionally, they would send little sparks of delightful magic straight through her veins, and he took care not to bring any sort of harm to her. She was so, so very precious, so fragile and yet so durable. "You're mine..." he cooed, his head tilting to get a better viewing angle of her folds as his phalange teased them.

 

He passed over the nub of her clit, not quite knowing what it was at first, and found the entrance to her core when his fingertip sunk partially inside. A nasty grin plastered on his face, he pushed in slowly, painfully slow, as if to get back at her for the strip tease from earlier. The distal phalange, then the middle phalange, then he pulled back out to the distal. This repeated a few times, just working to spread her open slowly. He inserted a second finger, and the process continued. Distal, middle, distal, then suddenly he thrust both fingers up to the proximal phalange and curled inside her, pushing against her walls. He paused there, watching her face with bated breath.

 

When he let one finger glide over her clit she gasped, ever muscle in her thighs and core tightening for an instant until he moved on.

 

When he began sinking into her, the ridges of his fingers drove her wild. Forianna moaned needily, and the longer torture continued the more she craved. When he burried his phlanges deep and curled them she threw her back and gasped his name like a plea for mercy. Her hips jerked involuntarily, her bodys demands over riding her desire to please and obey.

 

His softly spoken words finally caught up to her and she whimpered, "yours...all y-yours..." before she could think better off it.

 

Those were the words he wanted to hear, a shaky gasp filling his make-believe lungs. The grip on his cigarette was deadly, and once he realized he relaxed a bit. His thumb poked around to see if he could find that sweet spot he passed over before that made her tighten, and once he found it and she made a soft squeal, he practically melted.

 

He would thrust in with long, powerful ruts of his fingers, and each time he went in, his thumb would toy with the sensitive ball of nerves. This kept going for a solid minute or so, and when he saw her legs quivering and her whole body threatening to pull out of his ghostly binds, he stopped. All movement ceased, and he pulled his hand away, casually shifting the weight on his feet and bringing the hand up to smell it.

 

"What a delicious scent this is, mm?" he mused, looking at his fingers, scissoring them to watch the sticky fluid stick and pull. His left eye pulsed for a moment, and a blue tongue that matched his binds slithered out from between his teeth, licking slowly at the juices. He started to drool, both stunned and in love with how she tasted. He wanted more.

 

She felt so empty, so very very empty when he pulled away. She tried to move, to reach out to him, to shamelessly pull him close and return everything he'd given her tenfold. The restraints, however, were now solid as steel. She whimpered his name, mournful of the distance between them, feeling cold and exposed and hornier than she could ever recall previous to this night.

 

When he licked his fingers, a bright blue phantom tongue coiling around dripping phalanges, she thought she would die. Another whimper escaped her, this time of  anticipation; she wanted him to devour her whole. She wasn't above begging.

 

"Please", she whispered, her legs spreading a little wider in invitation, her hips canting upward to try and close the distance between them by millimeters. "Oh please, Sans..."

 

Sans hummed lowly, finishing off the sticky nectar from his fingers, and blew one last puff of smoke before putting out his cigarette. He snapped and the smoke trailed down to your legs, wrapping tightly around them and pinning them to the bed, just like the rest of your body. Now, he had you helpless, unable to move, and writhing for more. Everything was almost perfect.

 

"Well, that's enough of that, I guess," he huffed quietly. He cracked his knuckles a few times, then his neck, and slowly started to crawl on top of you. He hoped with still wearing his clothes, and changing into a pair of sweatpants instead of his usual basketball shorts, that his bones wouldn't be poking you in weird places. The last thing he wanted was to ruin everything he had worked up to. "Part one of my research is finished. On to part two."

 

His hands shot out for your breasts and squeezed them, the phantom tongue falling wetly out of his mouth, and he snaked it around one of your nipples. Licking over it with quick, brief flicks, he flicked his wrist and wove more magic around his fingers. He rolled his hips into your core, his magicked hand slithering down into his sweatpants and soon after, pulling out a cock made of the same ghostly ectoplasm as his tongue and smoke. "Good thing I did some pre planning, huh? Does it look accurate?"

 

She was entirely at his mercy and when she tried to struggle and found she couldn't move an inch it only heightened her arousal and awareness of this moment.

 

When he climbed on top of her, immediately attacking her sensitive breasts with his fingers and tongue, she couldn't stop the groan of pleasure he forced from her. Fori arched against him, the muscles in her arms straining as she pressed her chest more fully against him.

 

The he reached into his pants, and oh my lord--

 

"It looks delicious," she replied without a thought in her head. She had a single thought in her head; that needed to be in her in some way. She ran her tongue wetly over her lips again, making a show subconsciously for the skeleton grinning down at her, the thought of that thick member filling any part of her making her stomach burn and do backflips with her anticipation.

 

He chuckled in satisfaction at her response, and as soon as he saw her tongue dart out again, he snagged it between his teeth and nibbled loosely, pressing against her lips in his own signature kiss. His bony fingers kneaded and squeezed every inch of your breast, flicking over the nipple and groaning against your mouth. His other hand was pumping slowly over his thick phantom cock, sliding it between your folds every few strokes.

 

"I bet you don't care where I put this, do you?" He stared at her, his eyes scanning the way her face jerked with each press against her entrance. Another chuckle erupted in his chest, and he dipped his cock lower, pressing at your ass. "I bet you're desperate enough to have me inside here, hmm?" He wouldn't, not without her permission, but the threat alone was psyching him up. He had read that that particular area was very sensitive and required extra care, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to provide now in his lustful and lidded state.

 

She was slowly losing her mind. Why was he going so slow? Every time she tried to answer the skeleton he'd rut against her just so, the meaty head of his cock brushing over clit, making her mind go blank all over again. When he pressed against her ass she jolted against him, her hips bucking, a ragged gasp caught in the back of her throat. When he latched onto her tongue and pressed in close for what she felt was a kiss she could feel something in her crack a little, a whimper slipping out of her mouth before she could stop the heart achingly needy sound. She was going to lose her mind, she just knew, she knew he was going to destroy her from the inside out. All she truly wanted in this moment was for him to go wild as well, have his way and take, take, take.

 

She whined his name, the sound distant to her own ears. There was a dull thud through her entire head, echoing in her ears; her blood was pumping and her body was straining and God save her, Sans hadn't even entered her yet. She could feel the coil around her neck so much more vividly when she spoke or sounded her pleasure, and the feeling made her giddy.

 

"Yes, sir," she finally managed to answer between his mind-numbing teasing and the pulses of pleasure he was sending sporadically through her system. "Anywhere sir, j-just-- oh, God, please, I want--"

 

His cock was already leaking, dripping the blue substance onto her clit and thighs. He couldn't hold back much longer, not after all this foreplay. He definitely got enough research to fill him for a lifetime, and this was just one night with only a fraction of his plans being used.

 

When she spoke, a guttural moan escaped him and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, growing it in size just a little, giving her something to suck on. It was more a tendril now rather than a tongue, but he kept the texture the same. "Don't speak unless you're sucking on me, understood, babe?" He slicked the precum over the head of his cock, and mixed it with her juices, pressing dangerously close against the entrance of her pussy. "Finish your sentence. What do you want from me, hmm?"

 

She did as she was told, her eyes rolling back in her head for a moment. The thrill it sent through her,  the way it filled her mouth and how it satisfied her craving to have that particular orifice occupied left her blushing all over again.

 

"Fuck me," she moaned around the thick tongue filling her mouth, her own swirling around it a few times. "Please, s-sir, fuck me, I want you-- so bad, want you so bad Sans--"

 

"There's a good little girl," he muttered, and in the same breath he shoved his cock into her hole, all the way to the hilt. He was shuddering, his jaw slackened further and his tongue pulsing with magic, the same pulsing he'd feel if it were blood in his veins. He gripped the bedsheets on either side of her head, fisting them, and stared down at your face intently. Just a few seconds had passed, letting her adjust to him, and already he was rutting and slamming into her full force. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, tingles lighting up and down his spine, his magic eye burning brighter and brighter. Each time he squeezed his hands, the smoky binds around you would tighten.

 

"F-fuck... God, god damn it, sweet cheeks, you been hidin' such a tight pussy from me all this time?" He tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a shaky groan. "Christ... You're practically suffocating me..."

 

She tried to writhe beneath him as he began to pump gloriously fast and hard into her but his magical bounds held strong. Her mouth fell open as pounded into her, over and over, relentless and powerful, and oh fuck she could already feel her release burning in her core. She resisted it, wanting this dark pleasure to consume her whole and last forever,  but more than that she wanted to obey.

 

"Sans," she moaned over and over, each more drawn out and pleasure soaked then the one before. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, to cling to him, but her restraints wouldn't budge. She could feel tears stinging her eyes with her frustration. She teased at his tongue again before she turned her head away and tried to press close to one of his hands planted next to her head. The bridge of her nose could just barely graze the smooth bone but it was such a relief she nearly cried.

 

"Cum for me, sweetheart," he practically begged, and nuzzled into the crook of her exposed neck. He nipped and bit the peachy flesh, leaving teeth marks that would form bruises the next day. His tongue slithered over every inch of her neck and shoulder, licking up the sweat that dripped from her pores. "If you cum for me, I'll give you a nice reward..."

 

He bucked his hips against her wildly, sitting up from his hunched over position and grabbing her waist. Watching her squirm and writhe and plead for his touch made him giggle with a sick glee. He sunk his fingers into her flesh, scratching and pulling as he pounded mercilessly into her. "Come on, baby, show me how badly you wanna milk my cock."

 

She arched dramatically, her hips canting, her walls hugging his member tight; the first sparks of orgasm raced through her nervous system.

 

Bursts of desperate whimpers and moans began building in volume, her entire frame tensing beneath him. When he ordered to come, encouraged her to show how desperately she wanted his load, she snapped.

 

She cried out his name, her voice wrecked, her pale green eyes rolling back in her head. He fucked her through her orgasm, the white hot pleasure leaving her mind completely devoid of anything but the monster above her and the intense pleasure he was giving her. She could feel herself drooling and her tongue hung from her mouth, her vision blurring as her eyes crossed, a mindless smile tugging at her lips. Her moans dissolved into incoherent rambling.

 

"Yes, yes, yes, so good Sans, so good, thank you, thank you for letting me cum sir, you're so good--"

 

"Mmm, hmhm..." His head fell back and his jaw opened all the way as he sat up, humping against her as she rode out the waves of climax. He wasn't quite ready to quit though, and sat back on his haunches, lifting her lower body up by her ass, loosening the grip the smoke had on her legs. He started to pound away at her pussy once again after waiting just a minute or so for her to come down from the high. She was slicker now, the wet, sloppy juices making his cock slip out every so often when he pulled away, and he kept having to adjust it back into her hole. He growled at the inconvenience, and snapped his fingers.

 

She was lifted off the bed, but her hands were bound by the smoke and held above her head. He suspended her in the air upright, just over the tip of his dick, while he laid down on his back. His eyes glanced up at her red face, grinning wildly. He rubbed his dick over her clit a few times, sighing softly. "You want me to keep fucking you, baby girl?"

 

She was finally coming down from the high when she felt her hands being tugged into the air. She looked down to find his leisurely stroking his cock, pressing the slick head against her aching clit. Every little touch, no matter how feather light, sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

 

Fori whined needily and tried to force herself down onto him, her hips giving an involuntary buck when she felt him slide in an inch. She threw her head back, begging "please fuck me, daddy", the words falling from her mouth before she could think twice about the implications. Fori rolled her hips, his cock slipping into her another half inch. She shamelessly bounced hoping for more, hoping to be full again and to please Sans more than anything. She could feel her heavy breasts bouncing with her efforts, little panting moans escaping her with each downward thrust.

[

Sans snarled disapprovingly and used his magic to lift her up further away from him. "You want 'Daddy' to give you his dick, huh? When you're shamelessly shoving it in your cunt without asking." He swirled his finger and commanded a line of the magic smoke to wrap around one of her swelling breasts, and had it squeeze roughly. The tip of the tendril rubbed affectionately at her nipple.

 

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners, baby girl." He sat up from his laying position and stroked his cock slowly, staring at her trembling body and the magic smoke tentacle that played with her endlessly. He leaned forward and placed his face just below her folds, inhaling her scent. "What do you want from daddy?"

 

She cried out when she was hoisted up, her body going rigid as the smoky tentacle gripped her tight and teased her. She was becoming over sensitized, her body jolting and her breath catching in the back of her throat with each teasing flick over her erect nipple.

 

"Sans--!! Christ--" The words got lost as he pressed close. She could feel his hot breath ghosting over her soaked pussy. Good lord she could feel the ridges of his face, just barely out of her reach, and her hips bucked forward for one blissful moment, a ragged moan rolling through her chest. She began to ramble again, her pleasure addled mind consumed with only one thing. "Please t-touch me, I want your cum, I'll do anything Sans, p-please--"

 

When she jerked, he growled and lashed out with his tongue and teeth, biting at her sensitive nub and thrusting his tongue inside her hole. A phalange from his free hand toyed at the entrance of her asshole, barely poking in as some sort of warning. "You keep getting so fucking eager," he started, a low grumble of a moan muffled by her wet skin. "You want me that badly, you dirty slut?" His breath hitched a moment, easing up on his lustful lashings. "...can I call you that?" He tilted his head slightly to peer up at her, concern hovering in his little white eye.

 

She went stiff as a board when he prodded at her ass, a high pitched whine escaping her. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking. She could feel herself leaving all over his thick, wriggling tongue. Sweat beaded on her skin, forming rivulets that snaked down her stomach, thighs, and calves.

 

"Y-Yes..." she replied hoarsely. She glanced away for a moment,  embarrassment building. She finally worked up the gumption to look the skeleton in the eyes again before continuing nervously, "...if I...if I get t-to call you l-lover..."

 

He chuckled wryly and wriggled his tongue all the way inside her before retreating and looking up at her fully again, with a gaze that was so soft and romantic, it was completely different from his entire farce this night. "I thought that was a given, babe."

 

He shuddered and pulled her down slowly, gently, on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, slowly tracing circles over her back. "I'm... Hah, I'm sorry, sweetness. I think I might've scared you with that one. Are you okay?" He kissed her cheek, then her neck, and hummed lightly in her ear.

 

She faltered when everything came to a halt. She felt panic rising in her, her stomach rolling and her heart pounding madly. What had she done wrong? What changed? No, no no no, she messed up, she knew she messed up, she always messes things up, why did she have to be a failure with Sans too--

 

And then he replied, and brought her down to his chest. He held her so carefully, like she might fall to pieces if he wasn't careful. Sans was suddenly so kind and so gentle, and she had been so very sure he was going to pull away and tell her to leave, that what she asked for wasn't what this night had been about and she had overstayed her welcome. Forianna could feel tears stinging her eyes, her expression twisting up before she hid her face against his chest. She didn't want to cry, lord above why did she have to cry when he wasn't sending her away?

 

"I'm okay," she replied, her words muffled against his chest. She could feel his shirt dampening and immediately felt the urge to apologize, but held the words in. Perhaps he wouldn't even notice, or at least she hoped. She didn't want to move from this spot.

 

She could feel his fingers tracing lazy circles on her back, smooth bone gliding over sweat soaked skin, and every few moments he would press and tender kiss to her brow. Those damnable tears continued to spill without her consent, a little hiccoughing sob forcing it's way out of her before she could stifle it.

 

"I'm sorry," the words came out shaky and against her will, barely audible as she pressed herself closer still into his clothed chest. She could feel the ridges of bone hidden under his thick sweater. "I'm sorry if I messed up, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

 

"You don't gotta apologize, babe..." His words and voice were soft, tender, and easy. He shushed you quietly and nuzzled into your hair further, stroking its velvety coat. He really didn't want to hurt her, to break her, to make her scared. He wanted their lovemaking to be passionate, even if it was a bit stiff up until this point. He wanted to explore, to research, but he forgot to take her own feelings into account. Even though she was following along with him this whole time, and showing obvious signs of being pleasured, what if that was all just lust taking over her senses? He wouldn't allow that.

 

"I haven't hurt you, have I? Not just now, but...this whole...thing." He stumbled over his words a bit awkwardly and pulled her away to look him in the eyes. He was trying to smile as reassuringly as possible, even though he was still doubting himself. He reached up and wiped her cheeks clean of tears, trailing down to her neck and massaging the skin there.

 

She shook her head and replied, "No, I'm alright...I just...I didn't think that this would more than, y'know...tonight. It hasn't been more than one night ever before, at least." Fori laughed then, the sound wet and weak. She stared at him for a while, just trying to smile back.

 

"I really like you Sans...probably more than like you, but..." She sighed, a stunted laugh rumbling through her. "Every time it gets this far it always means things end, and they end quick, and I'm really scared that I'll mess up or you'll wake up regretting everything, and I'm just terrified of that."

 

She looked away, her eyes searching the walls for any blemish, anything else she could focus on. She knew she was droning on again. It was better to quit while she was ahead.

 

"No... No, no." He shook his head furiously and sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. "No, that's... I would never do that to you, Forianna." He shuddered, biting back tears that threatened to spill out of his sockets.

 

"This whole time, I've loved you. Since I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were special. That there was something about you that would change my life. And you have, you absolutely have..." He was shaking with raw emotion, the tears streaming down his porcelain face. His fingers gripped at your back and the him of magic started to burn brighter than ever. "I've never...ever gotten this emotional, this attached to someone. I can't even get my feelings like this out to Papyrus, my fucking brother." A dry chuckle left his clenched teeth, and his quiet sobs started to become uncontrollable. His bones were rattling, shaking like crazy, and he finally let out a distressed cry and picked her up fully off the bed, tossing her back down with a thump, and hovered over her body. His face was twisted up in pain, matching hers wrinkle for wrinkle, tear for tear. "I love you, Forianna. I love you so much."

 

He plunged the head of his cock into her entrance with a wet and erratic slop, then started to buck wildly. He was rutting into her, rolling his hips. One hand gripped her waist and the other stroked her cheeks and hair. He never stopped looking at her face, he never turned away from her. His breaths were short, fast, primal. His voice was husky. He kept babbling over and over, "I love you, I fucking love you, you're so precious to me, you're the most beautiful thing I've eve seen, I never want to hurt you again."

 

She cried out when he slammed into her, to the hilt, and began pounding away. He filled her to the breaking point and she was meeting him, thrust for thrust, her hips rolling up into his. He was so frantic, so wild, and he was crying, lord have mercy she could feel icy tears falling and leaving trails down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up to meet him halfway, and kissed his tears from his face, whispers of "I love you" mixing with the fervent sounds of pleasure.

 

She found her way under his lab coat and sweater, her fingers brushing over ribs hidden from her eyes, following their curvature agonizingly slowly to memorize every inch of him. She pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down, gripping his hip bone and guiding him to roll into her, the movement leaving her breathless and twitching under him. She was still so overstimulated from the first orgasm he had gifted her that night, every nerve ending sparking with each groan and confession of love that he gave her.

 

"I'm yours," she began repeating like an oath, her legs wrapping around his midsection greedily. "Yours, yours, all yours Sans, make me yours--"

 

"That's right, babe, mine. Mine, mine, all mine...!" He was practically screaming himself, a noise mixed with frustration and lust, his teeth clenching so hard he felt his jaw bone pop. He snaked a hand around her back, lifting her up into him, moaning and whimpering as each finger trailed over his ribs. "Grab me, hold onto me, use me for you support. Trust me."

 

He craned his head down into her neck, his ghost tongue flopping out of his mouth and licking lazily over her heated skin. He felt her walls convulsing over him, and he knew she was close. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly--

 

"I-I'm gonna... I'm about to cum, Forianna...!!" He stopped breathing for a few seconds, his hips thrusting wildly into her grip. His phantom cock pulsed brightly with magic, the glow filling the room and wrapping them in a veil of sparked pleasure. His member swelled, threatening release, and just before he could hold on any longer, a strained grunt erupted from his chest cavity as he spilled into her, hot and thick magic goop that filled her up instantly, some of it seeping out onto the bed. "So good, you're so good, I want you to take all of me, cum for me baby, let me know I did a good job--"

 

She  clung to him, pressing their bodies inexorably closer as she felt him spill inside of her. Fori panted out praise and thanks, a continuous babble of "yes, yes, so good, fill me up, mark me, I'm yours, show them I'm yours--" as her orgasm rushed up on her.

 

The tension that had been building since their lovemaking began came to it's climax, electricity lighting along her nervous system, and snapped in a mind-blowing orgasm. She cried out his name and, the world around her going fuzzy, a white knuckled grip on his ribs.  

 

The aftershocks rocked through her, pulling ragged moans and gasps. Fori pulled off him, groaning thickly as she felt stickiness rolling down the insides of her thighs. She barely gave him time to react, dropping to her stomach in front of him, taking his slicked member into her mouth. She took him deep, until she could feel him nudge the back of her throat, before pulling back off with an obscene 'pop!'. The taste was intoxicating; heady and thick, a sweetness that balanced the bitterness and left her obsessed with him. She licked slowly, cleaning him up, drawing her tongue from root to tip all the way up the thick ridge along the underside.

 

When she came over him, he was speechless. Even as her walls spasmed around him, he still humped into her like an animal, wanting to get every last drop out of his needy cock. He nearly collapsed on her, a panting and still sobbing mess, whispering curses and praises under his breath. He was about to open his eyes and smile down at her, when he was thrown easily onto his back. In his weakened state he wasn't prepared, and yelped as she took his length all the way into her throat, arching his back and letting out a strangled moan.

 

"F-ffffuck.... Fuck, Fori...!!" He grabbed her hair in fistfuls, his pelvis trembling with sensitive pleasure. "Oh god, oh fuck... Yeah, clean me up, baby... Clean my dick up, baby girl... Fuck, I love you..."

 

"I love you too, Sans," she whispered hazily as she took him back into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his thick head. He felt so heavy against her tongue, the weight satisfying an oral craving she very rarely got to indulge. She unashamedly sucked on his cock, each obscene slurp filling the room and mixing with their groans. She hummed appreciatively when he tugged on her hair, working him slowly, her head bobbing out a tantalizing rhythm.

 

"Next time," she breathed out as she pulled back off of him, returning to lazy strokes of her tongue, "no confusion, no questioning where we stand, so...don't hold back on me, alright lover?" She emphasized her point with one particularly long lick up the underside of his cock, her tongue flicking over the head.

 

She planted a gentle kiss on the tip of his member, now thoroughly cleaned, before crawling up his body. Fori settled in next to him, letting the silence envelope them as they each came down from their orgasmic highs. She slipped a hand under his sweater, resuming her gentle ministrations and tracing along his ribs, dipping through his chest cavity to finger carefully at where they met his spine.

 

"I really do, y'know," she whispered, her breathing finally evening out. "Love you, I mean."

He was shivering uncontrollably now, trying to calm his breaths and the incessant tingles of pleasure shooting through his bones. Her ministrations wouldn't stop, and he loved them, but he was starting to get uncomfortably overstimulated. Finally, she let go of his member and slid up to meet him, cuddling close which he adored, and his magic cock finally fizzled away. He grunted a sigh of relief and chuckled lightly. "Ah, damn.... You had me at your mercy there, hun..." He nuzzled his cheek to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, holding you tightly.

 

Your words made his heart swell, and he instinctively tightened his grip, moving to bury his face in your hair. "I love you too, Fori. More than you can even imagine..." He pulled the blankets up over the two of you after removing his coat and sweatshirt, knowing you wanted to touch more of him. "I'll never leave your side. Never... I'll always be here for you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unsansitary gets shrekt next chapter <3


	3. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE GUEST STAR SARA FRANCIS "COCK CONISUER" DINKYWIYCH IS HERE TO PLAY~!!!
> 
> Fori is Sans. Dink is herself. Have some cute morning sex <3

Sans woke you gently, soft presses of teeth to the back of your and shoulders. He roused you slowly, his hips rocking against you, needy little ruts of a skeleton who had adored every minute of the night before and was ready for a repeat performance.

"Babe," he mumbled, his voice thick and fuzzy from sleep, his hands slowly exploring your curves. "Babe...how 'bout...breakfast in bed...?"

I wake up, groggy and foggy-minded, and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Huh? What kinda breakfast?" I turn to nuzzle my face into the space beneath his jaw, run my fingers drowsily over his ribs, dipping into the inside the of the cage occasionally. I squirm under his touch, thighs brushing up against his pelvis.

"I think we have, like," and I pause to yawn, "some bacon, or something. D'you want bacon and eggs?"

Sans grin tugged up slowly, his eyes half-lidded, hungry, and flitting with bright blue fire. He kissed his way down your body, his knee pushing your thighs apart. He conjured his tongue, the conjured appendage lolling from his mouth and dripping wettly onto your abdomen.

"I was thinkin' of somethin' better..." He dipped down, his tongue slipping between your folds, opening you to his senses. He massaged your labia slowly, feeling the warmth seep into his fingers. His tongue flicked playfully over your clit, a low rumbling laugh rolling through his chest cavity.

"Oh," I breathed out, relishing the feeling of the wetness on my skin. "I didn't realize I was part of a balanced breakfast." I snorted, amused at the situation.

My laugh was cut short when I felt his tongue on my clit and his laughter vibrating against my sex, and I rolled my hips upwards with a shuddery moan. "Shit, Sans." One hand flew to the back of his skull, pressing him closer to me as I desperately tried to keep my legs open wide, and the other clenched the sheets as my back arched. "I'm not even - not even really fucking awake yet."

Sans hummed appreciatively, making long, lazy strokes from your entrance to your clit.

"Then you're just havin' a wet dream about me, babe," he replied quietly. He didn't want to break the early morning silence. Rather the skeleton wanted to guide you out of your sleepy state with his undemanding touch. He'd pull sweet moans and much more out of you before he'd actually let you consider breakfast.

He dipped into your entrance already dripping onto his tongue and soaking his palette in her nectar. He groaned as he breathed you in, your scent and taste filling his senses like a heady wine.

I moaned and squirmed from the stimulation, voice cracking as he slipped his tongue inside. The feeling of it hot and wet inside of me, hearing him groan and knowing that he got off on my taste - it was too much.

"More," I whined, softly, bucking against his face, and his nasal bone bumped against the mound of my pussy. It felt so good. The sleepy morning haze collided with the slow build of pleasure as he worked me lazily. The more awake I became, the more I realized that I wouldn't last long if he decided to pick up the pace. He must have known, must have been working me slowly on purpose, knowing that I cum so easily.

That was incredibly hot.

I bucked again, sneakily trying to force myself onto his tongue more, shuddering not only because of his actions, but also at the thought of being made to wait for climax.

Sans pulled away as she tried to bump against his skull. She was so needy, so beautifully greedy for pleasure. It turned him the fuck on. He could feel the buzz of magic at the base of his skull again, and the pressure around his pelvis shifted. It formed, from root to tip, the pleasure already singing through him as the sight of her sprawled out and lust drunk had him aroused.

"Ready for me babe?", he asked softly, his hips slowly rutting forward, the underside of his phantom cock brushing teasingly over your slicked clit.

 I move my pussy desperately but uselessly against his cock, looking for friction, both hands fisted in the sheets and my legs wrapped around his pelvis. This was my favorite part - the feeling of being stretched open, the noises he made as he pressed inside of me. I'm overcome with want.

"Sans, please," I panted, eager and excited. "No more teasing. Please -" I swallowed thickly, nervous to say it even though I've said it before - "please fuck me."

Sans let out a pleased sigh and wasted no time pressing against your entrance. He pushed in, painfully slow, groaning at every gained inch into the velvety depths of your core. Your walls hugged him tight, pulls long, pleasure soaked groans from the monster. His eyes screwed shut every few seconds, but he always forced one open to watch your beautiful face lift and contour with your own pleasure. He could watch you e satisfied all day.

"Ffffuck, babe," he ground out, grinding into you once he was buried to the hilt. He knew how much you adored being full, the rock and grind of his hips enough to get you tumbling over the edge. He was pressed so inexorably close his pubis ground into your clit, pulling thick moans from the monster.

"You better not cum," he warned with a grunt, his hips pulling away quickly when he felt you tighten too much, about to be thrown full force into an orgasm. "Don't cum for me yet, babe. I'm gonna drag this out...I'm gonna keep my girl in bed all morning."

My breathing became labored and fast, moans and whines shrill. My brow furrowed, eyes locked on his. It was so tempting to close them out of embarrassment, but I wanted to watch him, too. His face screwed up with pleasure, flushed and grunting... it's the hottest thing.

I reached up to claw at his scapula, writhing beneath him and trying to grind my clit against his pubis harder, desperate for release. I sighed out and whimpered every time he pulled away, just barely keeping my climax out of sight. It was tortuous.

"You're not - playing *fair.*" I fingered his ribs again and wrapped my whole hand around the lumbar vertebrae of his spine. I had to stop talking every time he thrust into me, my voice caught in my throat, but I pressed on, delirious and babbling. "Don't you want me to cum? Don't you want my cunt to squeeze your dick? Wanna feel break on your cock?" I begged for it, but almost wanted him to tell me no, to fuck me until I was raw and screaming for him to let me cum.

 "Naughty tease'" he growled out, his hands slipping under her thick thighs. He pushed himself up, slowly pushing her legs up and back until her knees framed her pretty face. She wore a firey blush that had him chuckling.

This poistion bared more of her beautiful body to his eyes, her juicy pussy on full display, stuffed with his cock. The sight sent a pulse of magic straight to his dick, the ghostly member pulsing in her toght canal, swell on size just the way he knew she loved.

"Don't you cum," he whispered, his lust addled brain leaving him slurring his words. He began pushing in, carefully, watching her face closely for any sign he'd found his goal. "Don't you dare, Sara...I'll have to-- Ah! Fuckin--I'll have to get you back..."

"Nngh..." The new position was more exposed, and his cock pressed deeper than before. The swell of his shaft was so good, so filling. I tried to squirm but my legs pushed back so far didn't allow for much movement, and instead I'm reduced to scrambling for purchase with my hands on the bed.  
  
"What - what're you gonna do if I cum? Ah... Gonna punish me? Choke me with your - your fat cock?" I stopped paying attention to my own words, speaking more boldly than I normally would've ever considered. Strained and shaky noises punctuated my sentences.

Suddenly, he brushed up against a spot inside me. Something in me snapped, and I lost myself - eyes rolled back and then shut tight, mouth opened and releasing a long moan. "Ohhhh, god! Fuck!"

"You've got a mouth on y--", but then you went stiff and he held his breathe. He watched, enraptured, as your eyes rolled back in your skull and you arched beneath him, your blissed out cries breaking the silence. Probably waking the neighbors too. It left him grinning wide and bending over you, his thick phalanges digging into your supple flesh.

"Oh yeah?" His voice was low, gravely with his effort. Sweat was pouring down his skull, his tongue lolling, his eyes heavily lidded and blurring as you clamped down like a vice. "Did I find it? Is that the spot? Ahh fuck Sara, you're so fucking wet for me..."

"Oh, fuck, please!" Whatever shred of dignity I had left had been destroyed. My cunt felt like fire, burning and begging to be fucked. His hands against my skin, drops of sweat rolling off my own forehead. I could feel myself clenching around him, just barely hanging on the precipice of my orgasm.

"Yes!" I practically screamed, but it doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter if the whole world heard. The sleepiness and the morning fog seemed a whole universe away now, as I squeezed hard on his cock, my whole body tensed up and aching for release. "Sans, god, please, I'm begging you, I'm - nggh!! - I'm begging! Fuck me and make me cum!"

"Your wish is my command," the skeleton whispered back before slamming home with a thoroughly satisfied grunt. He began pumping in and out of you, the wet slap and squelch of you bliss making him dizzy. He groaned out your name as he pistoned his hips into you, mercilessly assaulting the pleasure center hidden deep in your core.

He finally pressed close, his pace slow but his pubis once again grinding mercilessly against your clit. "Yeah that's it, so fuckin good, your pussy is so tight, ahh fuck yes Sara, I'm-- ah, shit, I'm gonna fucking cum--!"

 It was too much, too hard and fast, and I'd already been at my limit for some time. The pressure and texture of his pubis against my clit finally ended it, my body quaking and then going slack, unable to hold a tense position any longer. "Ohhh my god!" I groaned, voice shaky as I came, pussy clenching around his dick with each wave of my orgasm. Everything went blank. "Sooo good," I managed to get out between choked sounds.

With a pleased sigh, I opened my eyes, looking directly at Sans as he stuffed me full. "That's it, cum inside me..."

He bucked frantically against you, his breaths short, his sounds primal. He reached up and gripped the back of your head, his fingers fist your gorgeous aqua tresses. When he came it was with a pleasure soaked groan, his thrusts stuttered and frantic. He slammed into you a final time, his ethereal seed filling you to the brim and spilling out, dripping down your ass and soaking into the sheets. He finally collapsed on top of you, rolling quickly off so he wouldn't crush or poke you with his ribs.

"Fuck-- oooh fuck, that was amazing...you're so amazing babe..."

 I laughed, exhausted and breathless. "I'm amazing? Okay, sure, Mr. 'Don't you dare cum.'" The last part was said in a facsimile of his voice, a failed attempt at imitating his low and sexy gruffness.

I could feel the wetness cooling between my legs, but I was honestly feeling too boneless - and perhaps a little sore - to care, easily more content to curl back up with him for a moment. I played my fingers across his ribs, up to his clavicle and over the shoulder of his humerus, humming happily. He always looked amazing like this, flushed and worn out and content.

"Soooo... you sure you don't want those bacon and eggs in bed?"

 He laughed, breathless, still boneless against your bed. "I'm at your mercy, babe." He reached up, brushing your hair out of your face before pulling you in for a tender kiss.

"I fuckin' love you Sara."

**Author's Note:**

> doodles-foodles round is next, and it's a WHOOOOLE new world of Sans I tell you h'what.


End file.
